Another World, Is It Real?
by Nightmother
Summary: Young Anaya finds herself in a new world and she needs help getting back. Along the way she meets new friends and discovers hidden truths about herself. WARNING! OC-centric story, and my very first.
1. I'm Where?

It's a new year and I'm still alive. My story writing isn't though, i've been trying to write as much as i can, however i seem to be only able to concentrate on a certain story at the moment. _**The Dragon's Eclipse**_. My...lazy ass Beta says I should put that one, but i'm not sure.  
With my waiting stories....I don't know what i am going to do, i might re-write _**Horrible truth**_...at least re-think the direction I was originally going; and**_ The Gourd_**....well...I originally was just going to do a few chapters...and I kinda don't like how my draft planned out...it's old and i've grown as a writer...._(pft)_ That sounds so weird. So i'm going to have to re-write what happens after Gaara and Hinata see one another again. So it might take a while, and so i've put them on temporary Hiatus, i'm sorry.

Anyway this is another OC story I had hiding on my old hard-drive for years....and my mind's been thinking about it lately. It was one of my very first complete fics, i wrote the entire thing in a book before i even typed it...though i gave it to a friend to read while in high school and we both forgot about it. Please excuse the lame writing...but Enjoy or Loathe? You can only read to find out.

One last thing, right now i don't even care if i get flames, i'm that desperate....great now i'm begging. I'm just curious to how this stands up to my other ones. and a WARNING to readers....this OC may go Mary-Sue....i'm not sure how much, because well....i'm the writer, but i know....it not like my later works. Well....i'll leave you to it.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: I'm Where?

Anaya, a girl of 17 sat in front of her computer watching one of her favourite anime one weekend. When she finished one episode, she sat back in the chair and sighed.

'_What a crappy life. No boyfriend, no job and mother forcing me.....'_ she shook her head_. 'I'm such an ordinary girl. I wish I wasn't here.'_ Anaya thought to herself, touching a medallion that hung around her neck. A tear fell down her cheek and landed on the medallion, it started to glow and became warm under her fingers; as it got hotter Anaya started to feel dizzy so she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she found herself sitting in the dirt in the middle of a street in the middle of the afternoon.

'_Where the hell am I?'_ she thought looking around, she got up quickly. "Excuse me, but where am I?" she politely asked a passing man, however he and many others she asked just ignored her and quickly moved away, muttering such things like 'monster' or 'demon' under their breaths. Sighing she keeps on walking down the street, hoping she might see a landmark that will give a clue to where she was. As she walked past a store with mirrors spilling into the street, she noticed something out of the corner of eye. She went back to look at the mirror, she then looked in another, then another until she had gone through every mirror in the store reachable. She returned to the first mirror (a floor length mirror) and studied her reflection carefully. She saw blurs of people in the background but that wasn't what she was staring at; poking through her now thick brown wavy hair, were two brown furry fox ears and behind her, slightly waving, was a fluffy brown fox tail.

"AAHHH!" she screamed falling to her knees, she closed her eyes and began muttering, chanting over and over again. "This is not real, this is just a dream." **(1) **

The shopkeeper, having watched her enter his store and discover her additions, slowly walked up to the strange girl.

"Um... Is there anything wrong young...lady?" The shopkeeper was unsure of who or what this thing was.

"Of course there is something wrong! I have a tail coming out of my butt and two fox ears coming out of my head! That's what wrong. No wonder no one will talk to me, I look so weird. I must look so ugly, maybe even worse than before." She yelled, making passing people give a wide birth of the shop.

"Umm...well...I have no idea what you looked like before, but you're not ugly. Weird: yes, ugly: no." He quietly said. _'What does she mean by before?'_

"Really?" Anaya looked up; her eyes were already red from her short crying spell.

"Yes." The shopkeeper helped the girl up and led her to a table near the back of the store; after she was comfortable, the man went through a door and returned with a glass of water in hand to find Anaya trying to flatten her abnormal ears and arrange her hair to try and hide them.

"I wouldn't bother with that, the tail would be hard to hide and word would have spread like wild fire. Everyone would know you have them even if they were hidden." The man handed her the glass of water.

"Thank-you," after taking a sip she continued. "Since you're willing to talk to me, where am I?"

'_I wonder where she came from.'_ The man thought before answering. "Konoha of course." Anaya nearly fell off her seat.

"Uh...w-what? I-I'm w-where?" Her eyes were wide.

"Konoha." He repeated. _'Maybe she's a tourist.'_

The man got the shock of his life when the girl started to jump around excitably, punching the air. She yelled another thank-you as she quickly left the store. He watched as the girl sped towards the big central tower that was the Hokage tower, in the middle of the village; he pulled over a passing ninja, hopefully he would make sense of all this. The ninja quickly followed the girl. _'The Hokage would want to know about this girl.'_ He thought.

xXx

The girl made it to the Hokage's tower in no time. _'Maybe he or she will let me stay here. But how will I explain me getting here.' _She thought raising a fist to the door, only pausing just as she came to the surface.

"Oh you might want to finish that, the Hokage would be very interested to hear who you are and why your here." A man behind her calmly said. She turned around to find herself face to face with a man with a green vest, spiky hair and a metal plate tied across his forehead. Anaya looked over his face, spotting a tell tale scar across his nose.

"Iruka!" she gasped.

'_What the hell?'_ "How do you know my name?" Iruka raised an eyebrow at the girl. _'I've never seen her around here before.'_

Anaya stayed silent as she thought it out in her head. _'How could I explain this? 'Hi I'm from another world that has a TV show with you in it.' Na... He wouldn't believe me'_ She thought it best to stay quiet.

xXx

"Iruka! What do you want? Can't you see I'm very busy?" A woman with blonde hair shouted from behind a desk as Iruka walked through the door.

"Yeah and Naruto hates ramen." Iruka mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing! Um... Lady Tsunade, have you have ever seen this child before?" Iruka pushed Anaya out from behind him. Tsunade looked up from her mountains of paperwork to see a young girl with pale skin; lovely thick brown wavy hair, and eyes of the most enchanting green, standing before her. She then noticed the fox ears and tail.

"No." This girl intrigued her_. 'This girl is very interesting, the fox ears and tail make her look exotic. Hmm...This could turn out interestingly.'_ Anaya broke out of Iruka's grasp and rushed at the Hokage; she looked right into eyes of the Hokage, who just stared right back.

"So....can you really summon slugs? Why did you choose slugs? Did you really kick Orochimaru's butt? Do you really suck at gambling?" Anaya bombarded Tsunade question after question, not giving the woman time to answer even a single one, while she just sat there with a look of amazement on her face.

"How can a medical ninja be scared of seeing blood? I guess it could do with the fact that your love's blood was over you while you were trying to save hi-" her voice was muffled as Iruka placed his hand over her mouth.

"I am so sorry for bothering you Tsunade-sama. I will take her away." Iruka started to take her away.

"No" Iruka stopped.

"Child...how do you know so much about me when you have never been here?" Anaya took a deep breath and then told her story; Tsunade listened carefully, taking notes here and there; Iruka sat on the couch near the wall. **(2)**

"...I then found myself here, with these things." She ended bitterly, pointing to the ears.

"Hmm... I found some information years back that would explain what you have just said, I just passed it off as someone's idea of a joke though. Our world and yours co-exist beside one another, this has always been. That medallion..." Tsunade pointed at Anaya's neck. "...somehow connects the two, and enables the holder to travel between the two. How did you come by this medallion?" Anaya sat beside Iruka.

"I bought it at a garage sale, the lady said it is an ancient magical talisman and it could possibly see to the end of the world as we know it. I of course didn't believe her; I just liked how it looked." She shrugged thinking back on it. The house stank like cats and old people. Anaya shivered at the memory.

"Well we need to find a way to get you back to your own world." Tsunade looked down at her notes.

"WHY?" Anaya's head snapped up, glaring at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed as she looked up from her notes.

"Because..."she let her answer roll out, "you don't belong here. And I won't be held responsible for a run away." Tsunade said calmly. Anaya stood up, her tail waved angrily behind her.

"Says who? My life sucks at home; sure I would miss my family and friends, but it sucks like you'd never believe." A dangerous aura filled the air. Iruka flinched; his scar tingling with recognition. Anaya quickly thought to herself.  
"Let me stay just a while then, please." Tsunade sighed again.

"How does one day sound, hmm?" Anaya sighed and nodded, knowing that was the best she was going to get and that Tsunade had a temper, she was pushing it as it was.

"Fine, you'll leave tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade looked at Iruka, who stood up. "Go get a Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka and an Akamichi." Iruka nodded and left to fetch said people.

xXx

It didn't take long before the head of each of said families arrived, along with their child. Tsunade led them to a meeting room down the hall, when everyone was seated Tsunade spoke.

"Thank-you for coming so quickly on such short notice. Umm...today a young girl of 17 arrived in Konoha, she..." Tsunade thought for a few seconds._ 'How should I explain this delicately? Oh the hell with it.'_ "...She is from another world, which is parallel to ours; she got here by a magical artefact, which if Orochimaru or the Akatsuki got a hold of...well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty."

"What has that got to do with us?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked politely, his daughter, Hinata sat beside him quietly.

"Well, I would like one of the families present to look after the girl until she leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Can we get a look at her?" Hiashi asked. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched but she just sighed and walked out of the room, to return with a young girl of 17. She wore a travelling cloak covering a green tank top, and a pair of faded jeans. Her delicate, naked feet moving around trying to calm her nerves. Her wavy brown hair poked out of the hood slightly, framing her face. All eyes studied her carefully.

'_Hey she's hot!'_ thought Kiba.

'_Her eyes, never in nature have I seen such a green.'_ Shino thought over the many shades he had seen in his life, trying to match it to something.

'_...This could be troublesome.'_ thought Shikamaru.

'_I wonder if Shikamaru is thinking how troublesome this girl is going to be.'_ thought Chouji.

'_Wow, she's beautiful.....I might not like Sasuke anymore, but..... I must tell Sakura later.'_ thought Ino.

'_She's very beautiful._' thought Hinata. Hiashi Hyuuga stood up, he spoke softly.

"Why do you wear the cloak indoors? Remove it so we can get a good look at you." Anaya looked at Tsunade, who only nodded. She sighed and removed the cloak Tsunade had given her, handing it back to Tsunade. A gasp passed through the group as the tail and ears were set free. The tail waved slowly behind her, her ears were flat against her head, showing she was scarred.

'_Hmm...She is not so pretty now with those things. Sasuke would never like a freak.'_ Ino smiled evilly on the inside. Hiashi stepped back.

"What is the meaning of this? You want one of the great ninja families to look after this...this demon." Hiashi said angrily, some gasped at his harshness. Hurt swept through the girl's eyes, tears could be seen pouring from her eyes as she ran off. Iruka quickly followed her.

"Hiashi! That is no way to talk about the child, or any child for that matter. She is no demon, according to a shopkeeper who talked to her, she was shocked to find them there as well." Tsunade thundered.

"Whatever she is, she is not welcome in my house. Come." He ordered. Hinata quickly followed her father out. The other clan heads glared at the head Hyuuga's retreating back. Tsunade sighed. _'That could have gone better.'_

"If you would not like to look after the child please leave now." Ino and her father got up and left without another word; Kiba and his mother left also, after saying that they couldn't look after another, not enough space. Iruka returned soon afterwards, with Anaya hiding behind him.

"Tsunade, I would like to offer that Anaya stay with me."

"Hmm...Well it's up to Anaya. Who would you like to stay with?" Tsunade asked Anaya. She poked her head out from behind Iruka, and spoke through sniffles.

"Well this is very hard. Who to choose, the Nara, Akamichi, Aburame or Iruka. They're all very nice people and families but I-I think I will stay with Iruka. I am sorry; I would like to get to know you guys though." She looked at each family in turn sitting around the table, they all were in shock as the families were not introduced and yet she knew exactly who they were. With the situation resolved Tsunade dismissed everyone. Iruka led Anaya to his apartment, gave her a meal, showed her to her room and said goodnight.

* * *

Well...that's the first one down. Bit of trivia, Did you guys know that I've already started working on a sequel for this? i'm nuts!

**(1)**what would you do in this situation? A: Run around screaming like a little girl, B: Check to see if they are real, C: Do both or D: none of the above, it wouldn't bother me. Personally I would do E: all of the above, I would check to see if they were real, then run around screaming, then stop and act cool about them. ^^

**(2)** I read many fanfictions that say there is a couch in the Hokage's office, so I'll follow their authors lead and continue this. Talk about follow the Jones'.


	2. Disappointment and Confessions

I thought I'd post two chapters....but i'm unsure if i should even being put this up._ (shrug)_ Well...we'll see.

And guess what I only **Just** discovered. My old separating line i had... you know "this is the line that separates everything" all written without spaces was removed from all my stories and removed from this one once i uploaded it. _(pout)_ no fair. I liked that.

* * *

Chapter 2: Disappointment and Confessions

The next morning Iruka showed Anaya around town. Anaya got many looks of hatred because, against Iruka's wishes, she had left her tail and ears free. She just ignored them though; nothing could make her unhappy today. She was walking around Konoha, meeting the faces of the fictional, or so she had thought, characters of one if her favourite shows. They agreed to have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto even happened to be there.

"This must be Naruto." Anaya said immediately sitting beside Naruto, after noticing his infamous orange and black jumpsuit, when she and Iruka walked in. Iruka sat beside her.

"Hi, who are you?" he said between mouthfuls; staring at the ears on top of the girl's head.

"My name's Anaya." Anaya's ears shot up in glee, then immediately they lay down against her head. "Oh! I don't have any money to pay for my lunch Iruka."

"That's ok, I don't mind. I'm sure your bill won't be as big as the bill I normally get stuck with." Iruka said looking at Naruto while smiling.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Iruka laughed.

**xXx**

By the afternoon Anaya had seen the town almost twice over. The two walked towards the Hokage tower quietly.

'_I don't really want to go back now, but I guess I must.'_ Anaya thought sadly. _'I wanted to meet everyone, well I guess I did meet Naruto and I saw Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Ino.'_ Finally they made it to Tsunade's office; Anaya was directed to the centre of the room. Anaya repeated what she had done before being transported to the Naruto-verse. A fake tear landed on the medallion. It started to glow and heat up once more, yet Anaya didn't feel the dizziness like before and she hadn't moved from Tsunade's office when she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Tsunade asked coming closer.

"I don't know." Anaya turned the medallion around in her hands. "Hey! I think there is a piece missing." Tsunade rushed over. "See on this side it looks fine." Anaya said pointed at the disk, and then turning it over. "However on this side, there are grooves which indicate that something fits into it." Tsunade took the medallion and looked closely at it, handing it back she sighed.

"Looks like you're staying longer. Iruka I want you to teach Anaya some self defence, you can't be expected to protect her all the time and we can't spare any ninja at the moment." Anaya reattached the medallion to her choker and followed Iruka. They were halfway to Iruka's apartment when Anaya jumped into the air.

"Yeah! I get to stay longer, and I'm gonna learn how to be a ninja." He exclaimed happily.

"Tsunade said nothing about you learning ninja arts, only self defence." Iruka corrected.

"Whatever." Anaya however kept on smiling till they got home, she fell asleep happy.

xXx

The next day Iruka took Anaya out early to the training grounds to teach her some basic taijutsu moves.

"You catch on quick." Iruka puffed as he landed on his butt after Anaya had flipped him when he 'attacked' from behind, Anaya grinned. It was only self defence, but she was ecstatic. She never got to do this type of stuff back home.

"Oh! Look at the time; we need to get you to the Hokage." Iruka exclaimed, getting up and looking at the watch on his wrist.

"Why?" Anaya asked, quickly falling into step beside Iruka.

"You have to help Tsunade look for information on the medallion in the archives."

"When was this organised?"

"After you fell asleep." After lunch, they made it to the Hokage Tower in no time. Iruka left Anaya with Tsunade, who took them down to the archives, which were deep below the Tower in its basement. They spent the rest of the day reading in silence. When Anaya got back to Iruka's, it was 9 at night and she was so tired that she didn't even notice Naruto eating with Iruka. She didn't even get anything to eat, she went straight to her room and the moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep. The next few days were exactly the same; train with Iruka in the morning; lunch then all afternoon till it was dark looking for information with Tsunade. And once again the moment her head hit her pillow she was asleep.

xXx

The next morning, Iruka burst into her room. "Wake up sleepy bones!" Iruka chirped cheerfully.

'_Why does he have to be a morning person?'_ Anaya groaned and pulled the sheets tighter around her.

"Oh come on! Where's all that energy that you had five days ago?" Iruka pulled the sheets off Anaya, her body tensed with the sudden exposure; her tail wrapped itself around her legs.

"Oh I don't know, probably still stuck down in the archives, between the pages of a book. _(Sigh)_ Look Iruka, I'm not really a morning person and all this reading and training is making me very tired and giving a major headache." _'God my eyes hurt. I wonder if this is what Itachi feels like.'_ Anaya pulled the sheets back over her body, and shoved her head under her pillow.

"Ok." Iruka left. "Though today I was thinking, since I have to work, teaching the students and whatnot, you could have a relaxing day at the hot springs."

Anaya shot out of bed after that, Iruka gave her some money for lunch and the entry fee to the springs and let her go. Iruka had bought her some new clothes, though Anaya had no idea when. Today she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that reached above her belly button, a denim skirt that ended just above the knee and some knee high boots.

As Anaya made her way to the hot springs, she easily noticed she was being followed, and it was driving her mad. She could hear people following her, but every time she looked back no one was in sight. She quickened her pace; suddenly there was a loud:

"UR HOT! GO OUT WITH ME!"

Anaya turned to see a small group, around 10-13, of guys. It didn't take her long to notice that most were around her age, though there were one or two very well older and younger guys in the group, all smiling lovingly and (hopefully) seductively at her. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she saw, for a moment, a flash of spikey white hair and red facial markings. _'Oh shit.'_ Anaya took off, the group of fan boys following close behind; she guessed some were trained or training to be ninja since they were the ones that kept up pretty well (she and Iruka had discovered that she was naturally fast during one of their morning training sessions). She turned a corner and WHAM! She collided with something or rather someone solid.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The guy and Anaya yelled in union. Looking up they just sat there starring at one another; but a loud shriek brought them back to reality.

"Hey you look like your used to this fan stuff, could you help me please?" Anaya asked the boy, giving him innocent puppy eyes. She couldn't handle being manhandled. She looked at a large group of fan girls coming up behind him, and then looked back at the horde (not!) of males behind her. The guy simply nodded and motioned her to follow. After a while they collapsed in exhaustion against a wall. After they caught their breaths they walked back down the street.

"Wow. That was defiantly not fun." Anaya sighed.

"Hn?" The boy looked at her. _'What the hell is she talking about? With looks like that she should be used to it.'_

"Oh... well I have always wondered what it would be like if I was so beautiful that I had fans chasing me all across town." Anaya replied blushing.

'_Hang on... if she was beautiful? What the hell is she talking about? Has she looked in the mirror lately?' _People thought that he didn't care for the young women that followed him daily, but he at least noticed that some were beautiful, he wasn't a complete prat...that's what he told himself at least. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked the girl up and down, he finally noticed the ears and tail.

"Now I know and it's not fun..." there was a short pause, Anaya got a good look at the boy beside her. High collared shirt, dark pants, spikey black hair....that could only be, "Hey you're Uchiha Sasuke, the heart throb of Konoha!" Anaya's eyes opened wide.

'_Oh fuck another one!'_ Sasuke was about to start running when her next statement made him freeze solid.

"You're no way as hot as everyone makes you out to be, your more like cute. Itachi, Naruto and Gaara look way hotter." Anaya's eyes melted in the way that Sasuke had seen in his fans when they looked at him. Sasuke's jaw dropped. _'What the hell? A female not speechless by my awesome Uchiha genetic beauty; and she thinks that the dobe, sand freak, __**and**__ my bastard of a bother is better looking. Who the hell is she?'_ Anaya looked at Sasuke while he thought over what she had said, she noticed he had a shocked look on his face and his jaw was reaching for the floor, she giggled softly.

"You might want to close that and be the emotional iceberg you normally are. Otherwise you're going to get swamped again." She whispered into his ear playfully. She'd always wanted to do that. She then quickly left disappearing into the hot springs.

xXx

A few hours later Anaya exited the hot springs, feeling refreshed and happy once more.

"Hmm...What am I going to do now?" she started walking, keeping an eye out for any of the mob from earlier. Somehow her feet guided her to the archives, the guards quickly let her in; they had been told to let her in whenever she needed to go in. Anaya found Tsunade asleep where they were working the night before, sighing Anaya left Tsunade to sleep while she walked through the rows of books. She had no idea what she was looking for, but whatever it was, it was guiding her to it. Eventually she came across a small, old book.

"Hmm." She opened it and read it as her feet guided her back to Tsunade. Her eyes opened wide as she came across words that she had been searching for, for the past week. "Hey Tsunade, Tsunade." Anaya gently shook the blonde awake.

"Huh? What is it? What time is it?" Tsunade pushed herself up, a page stuck to her cheek.

"It is morning, 10 in the morning I think. Anyway, I think I found it." Anaya lifted the book onto the table.

"Oh really?" Tsunade picked it up carefully and looked through. "It's defiantly about the medallion; it says that you need both pieces to use the medallion's full potential. Looks more like a notebook of someone who's studied the medallion. See some of it looks like copies from an original text, a manual of some sort. The location of the piece is probably in the manual." Tsunade continued through the book. "It has the location to the actual manual....hmm...you'd be screwed if you wanted the manual in your world. Oh crap!" Tsunade cried.

"What?" Anaya couldn't see what was wrong. Tsunade showed her a page.

"The location of the manual is in riddles. Smart bugger." Tsunade rubbed her temples. She so didn't need this. When this was finished she'll have to go back to those horrid breeding forms on her desk. Jumping into the air Anaya cried enthusiastically:

"Well let's get to work translating those riddles." Anaya looked at Tsunade. "How about we have something to eat first?" she offered, seeing how weathered she looked. They returned the books, cleaned up the mess and left. The two walked out of the Hokage tower.

"Can I meet you here in an hour, I'm sure you want something different to me. K, thanks see ya." Anaya left waving at Tsunade; Tsunade sighed and left for her favourite bar. She needed a drink.

Anaya went straight to Ichiraku Ramen and ordered a beef ramen. She was halfway through eating when Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi walked in. Naruto noticed Anaya sitting by herself; the tail was a dead giveaway and moved over to sit beside her, Sasuke sat on the other side, seeing a way out of sitting next to groupie. Sasuke suppressed a shudder. Anaya looked up when she heard the chairs creak beside her. She yelled in surprise and she fell off her seat when she noticed Naruto on one side and Sasuke on the other.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he helped her back onto her seat.

"Yeah, you guys just startled me. That's all." Anaya was blushing, very badly.

'_This must be the freak Ino told me about. Hmm..."_ Sakura thought and sat down beside Naruto as Sasuke sat against the wall and the freak had the one beside him.

"You look a lot better than you did this morning." Sasuke whispered in Anaya's ear when no one was looking. Anaya somehow managed to go an even deeper crimson then she already was.

"Thank you." She whispered back and went back to her noodles. Sasuke made what looked like a very tiny, miniscule smile. _'I'm so glad no one can see this, they would have a field day. I can't help but show __**some**__ emotion around this girl...though that could be the dobe's fault...idiot making me use emotions again.'_ Though what Sasuke didn't know was, someone could see and that person was one Sakura Haruno. Sadly when Sasuke came back she had reverted back to her fangirl self, only she had super-strength now.

'_Holy shit! What the hell are they whispering about that's making her blush so hard? Why did he get so close? He doesn't like being close to people. HE SHOWED EMOTION! Just who is this girl?' _Sakura's eyes narrowed as she watched the freak and her Sasuke talk.

"Oh let me introduce our other teammate, since you seem to already know Sasuke-teme. This is the wonderful and beautiful Sakura-chan." Naruto motioned to the pink haired kunoichi beside him. Anaya stopped talking to Sasuke and looked past Naruto.

"Ah Sakura! Little miss pinkie!" Anaya never really liked Sakura, she wasn't bad, she just...rubbed her the wrong way. Naruto sniggered and Sasuke tried hard not to. Sakura narrowed her eyes even more, she absolutely detested that nickname.

"Oh please don't do that Sakura, it makes you look like a pink prune." Anaya said before getting another mouthful of her ramen, Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, though it didn't last long as Sakura hit him across his head. Anaya quickly grabbed him and checked the damage to Naruto's head.

"God Sakura! And you wonder why he's so slow. You know if you didn't hit him so much he might not act so stupid most of the time. No offence." Anaya said looking down to Naruto, whose head she was holding against her bosom. **(1)**

"None taken." Naruto said dreamily, with a slight nose bleed. **(2)  
**

"She has a point Sakura, you have always hit him and he has always been stupid." Sasuke murmured.

"Oh well excuse me, but I don't even know you, so I don't see why I should listen to you." Sakura walked up to Anaya, who let go of Naruto, much to his dismay.

"Oh how rude of me; my name is Anaya. It's **not** a pleasure to meet you." Anaya hoped off the stool, payed for her meal, kissed Naruto on the cheek, patted Sasuke on the shoulder and promptly left smiling.

"She's so cool." Naruto sighed, grinning like mad also blushing slightly.

"She's not that bad I guess." Sasuke grunted, though he had a strange feeling about this girl, she wasn't normal that's for sure, and it wasn't just the ears either.

"Are you guys kidding me? She has fox ears and a tail to match!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"So?" said both boys looking at each other then back at Sakura. Seriously, they've seen weirder things in their career so far, hell Sasuke grew wings!

"Isn't that just a little weird?" Sakura pushed

"I think it makes her look kinda cute." Naruto blushed deeper, while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. '_Well, well dobe.'_

xXx

Anaya made her way back to the Hokage tower. She was waiting just outside the tower when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to find herself face to face with Kiba. _'Who the hell? Oh it's just Kiba. Wait he is very close, too close.'_ Anaya thought breaking eye contact and blushing badly. She looked up again when he spoke.

"You know what? We never caught your name that night."

"We?" Anaya was confused.

"Yeah, my teammates and I were there. Shino," Kiba pointed behind him to a guy with round glasses and a high collared jacket. "And Hinata-chan." Pointing, once more behind him, at a pale eyed girl standing beside Shino.

"Oh! My name is Anaya." Anaya smiled. Shino nodded in reply and Hinata the same.

"Has your beauty caught the attention of the village yet?" Kiba asked sitting down beside Anaya, Akamaru placed his head on Anaya's lap. Anaya was shocked by his forwardness, but then again that's Kiba. He did seem the type to openly flirt with free women. Anaya noticed Akamaru and rubbed behind his ears.

"Yeah they have. I was mobbed this morning, but Sasuke help me get away."

'_So that how she got away.' _Kiba sighed. "You look like you've known Akamaru all his life, when this is just your first meeting." Akamaru rolled over.

"I have a way with animals." As Anaya began to scratch Akamaru's belly, causing his giant leg started to twitch.

"Kiba-kun, sensei is waiting." Hinata's voice broke the silence. Kiba waved goodbye and the 3 ninja left. Eventually Tsunade came back; together they spent the rest of the day trying to solve the many riddles. They had made little progress when the clock in the archives chimed 8.30pm.

"Well I'll let you go. But I expect you back here tomorrow at 1." Anaya nodded and quickly left.

xXx

'_I wonder if Iruka saved me some dinner.'_ Anaya thought as she ran to what she was starting to call home. When she got 'home', Naruto was in the lounge room watching TV.

"Hey Iruka she's back!" Naruto said loudly.

"I've saved you some dinner." Iruka shouted from the kitchen. Anaya went into the kitchen and quickly ate the food, after saying thank you, washing her dishes and changing into her pyjama's she joined Naruto in the lounge. She sat on the floor, on her stomach watching the TV while Naruto sat on the couch.

"Hey Anaya, would you like to come training with me?" Naruto asked as he watched her tail swish back and forth happily.

"Sure. Why?" Anaya turned to look at Naruto.

"Well Iruka says he's training you and you're a fast learner and he can't teach while he works. So...I was thinking...I could help." Naruto played with a loose string on his shirt.

"That would be great." Anaya got up and walked over to Naruto and sat beside him. She somehow ended up leaning on him, Iruka found them asleep like this.

* * *

**(1)Accidently I swear, she doesn't even know she shoved him there**

**(2) he's bloody 18 and spent years with Jiraiya, god any straight teenage guy that had his head resting against a woman's breasts would be the same...I think, please correct me if I'm wrong**


	3. The Truth

Hiyas people NightMother here, with a new installment of_ 'Another World_, _Is It There'. _Only one review... _(shrug)_ oh well. this wasn't a really good story...mary-sue _(shudder)_ but, I felt like i wanted to show you how my writing has changed since then.

**Warnings: Cursing....not sure if to call it heavy or not....it depends on who you talk to. But there is cussing in this chapter....some gore I think....mental abuse? **

All that aside, enjoy...hopefully. ^^'

you know the drill

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_**'kyuubi talking'**  
_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

Anaya spent the next few weeks starting off with a run around Konoha from fan boys, then training with Naruto and his team, much to the dismay of Sakura. They would have lunch at 12.30 and then she would leave to join Tsunade in decoding the riddles. One day at lunch, they were joined by team 10. **(1)** Sakura and Ino sat away from everyone else, whispering to each other and sending death glares at Anaya. Ino had no feelings for Sasuke what's so ever anymore.....though there just wasn't something right about Anaya, and she knew Sakura would help her in figuring out who and what she was; if only to keep Anaya away from "her (Sakura's) Sasuke-kun". However Anaya never even noticed those death glares because some fan boys (who just came in) and the guys from team 7 and 10 surrounded her.

"Hey hottie, what are you doing later? Wanna join me for dinner and maybe a little fun afterwards?" one of the 'boys' asked.

"Um...uh..." Anaya went deep crimson, her ears hiding within her hair.

"Well, that's not a no." The young man, maybe around 18/19 draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Since Anaya was still not used to the attention and the manner of his closeness she blushed even more and started stuttering nearly as bad as Hinata. Sasuke seeing her discomfort decided to save her from this jerk, he had a plan and this was a good place to put it into action. He made his famous death glare at the guy, daring him to keep his arm around her. When the guy let go he pulled Anaya close so she was now against **his** chest and gave her a quick peck on the cheek for effect, keeping his eyes on the fan-boys at all times. This action caused everyone to stop and stare at them; then THUMP! THUD! They all turned in the direction of the noise to see Ino and Sakura passed out on the floor. Sasuke gave another glare at the fan-boys, who quickly left; Anaya's blush went an even deeper red, if that was even possible. When Sasuke was sure the guys were gone, he let Anaya sit up.

"Th-Thank-y...you for s-saving me." Anaya kept her eyes on her hands, her mind a jumble. Her mind was screaming something was up, but she couldn't hear it over the loud flow of blood to her cheeks.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke made a small smile, which shocked everyone again, and started eating his ramen like nothing had happened. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke for a moment; he had a funny feeling he knew exactly what the dark haired man was planning, it wasn't that hard really, before looking over at Ino and sighed.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru picked Ino up bridal style. "See ya, we better take her home. Nice to see you again Anaya. Coming Chouji?" Shikamaru nodded to Naruto and Sasuke and left with Chouji following close behind. Anaya ate her ramen in silence, unable to meet the eyes of her friends; Naruto was still staring with his mouth wide open. She quickly finished, mumbled her goodbyes, looking at Sakura on the floor _'oh shit, they are so going to hate me, not to mention the rumours. It wasn't even my fault.'_ Anaya thought before leaving.

**xXx**

When Anaya walked through the door of Iruka's apartment that night, she was smiling.

"Iruka, you in?" she shouted. Iruka came out of his bedroom, looking very flushed and disorganised. Anaya raised an eyebrow, but left it alone. _'I don't want to know.'_

"Guess what Tsunade and I just did?" Anaya exclaimed excitably.

"What?" Iruka tried to straighten his appearance.

"We cracked the riddles! We're going to Suna. Tsunade is going to make this a mission, a chuunin team will escort me to Suna and I will collect the manual, find out where the second piece is, get it and bring it back here." She couldn't stop smiling.

**xXx**

The next day Anaya spent most of her morning copying notes from the book that should help with the upcoming mission; this included both the riddles and their translations, descriptions of the piece and the entire alphabet of an ancient code that was used within the book. _'I don't see how this ancient language will help, but Tsunade said so.'_ Anaya sighed as she collected all the notes she had made, putting them into a folder. Looking at the clock, she made her way slowly up to Tsunade's office. Her day wasn't going well, young women kept giving her foul looks; some teenagers actually threw rotten fruit at her, then there were the men. She shuddered at the memory. She'd never seen anyone glare that bad. She was about to go around a corner, when she heard two female voices talking in the corridors.

"That slut has only been here only a few weeks and she already has Sasuke-kun and most of the other guys brainwashed." One said not too quietly.

"Yeah Ino-pig we've been trying all our lives to get him, she gets here and she gets him hands down without effort, something smells fishy." The other added, clearly being Sakura.

"I don't like him like that anymore Sakura, you know that. But those...those things! Who would like something that has a tail, it's like you would said something's not right. We need to do something" The two continued their conversation, as they walked away from Anaya. When she was sure they were gone she let her waiting tears fall and slid down the wall, her tail wrapped itself protectively around her, her ears flat and the folder forgotten on the floor. She wanted to just disappear from the world. _'Why did I think this place would be any different from home?'_ Unfortunately she didn't disappear and she was in plain view of the doorway.

Naruto with Sasuke following closely behind came through to quickly spot their new friend crying and rushed over to see why.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked gently as he gently shook her. Anaya looked up, spotting the raven haired boy burst out in new tears. Said boy stepped back, he may still be called the Ice Prince, but he did notice the emotions of others and it hurt him when someone was deeply upset, well more like disturbed him. He didn't like seeing women cry, especially when he was involved, even if he didn't show it. He wanted to know why he was involved with his friend's tears._ 'Could she have found out about my plan?'_

"Hey, please tell us, we want to help." Sasuke said softly, Naruto looked at his friend/enemy. _'What the hell! Since when did he care?'_ Anaya just shook her head, Naruto crept a little closer and whined, like how a dog does, trying to persuade her talk. Anaya just shook her head again. _**(2)**_

"We're your friends, please tell us." Sasuke's eyes held more emotion than they have in 8 years. _'This is perfect._' Then Naruto did something **very much **unexpected. He leaned in and licked her cheek, and a certain demon smiled evilly within his prison. The two people in front of him just stared at him. _'Why the hell did he do that?'_ Sasuke and Anaya thought. _'Why the hell did I do that?'_ Naruto blushed.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that, I...I just felt like it would cheer you up and I had to." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, avoiding looking at her now. Anaya however, now over her initial shock was smiling weakly, blushing slightly she spoke.

"Y-you just gave me a K-Kitsune kiss. Thank you, you have made me feel a little better." Anaya sniffled as she stood up, with the help of the two boys. _'I think that's a side effect of the things, other than the cold shoulder. God I'm reacting to fox behaviour! Damn that Kyuubi, I'm sure he's too blame.'_

"Were you going somewhere?" Sasuke asked, handing her the folder.

"Tsunade's office." She once again smiled weakly, tears still slightly flowing from her eyes.

"Kay."

The two boys escorted her to the Hokage's office; when they walked in with the red eyed girl Tsunade quickly rushed over, she had become to really like the girl _'What's with me and kids with foxy behaviour and looks?'_. Sakura stood up glaring at Anaya, seeing as not only Naruto, who is supposed to have a crush on her, but Sasuke as well were holding onto Anaya, Naruto her hand, and Sasuke her arm.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade pulled out a hanky and gave it to Anaya.

"She won't say." Naruto said keeping a hold on his friend.

"Sit down please, you two stay with her for now." Tsunade took the notes from Anaya; the boys took her over to the couch, they weren't going to leave her anyway. With one last look at Anaya, Tsunade began debriefing Team Kakashi.  
"The mission I have selected for you is a C-rank, but it could easily become a B-rank." The four ninja looked at the fifth, Anaya quietly sobbed on Naruto's shoulder, a certain demon squealed in delight.

"You must assist in the recovery of an important document; the document will then lead you to a dangerous artefact. The artefact could possibly be hunted by the Akatsuki and/or Orochimaru." Sasuke flinched at the sound of the sannin's name.

"Um...shishou...assist? You mean that some else will collect the target and all we do is escort the person?" Sakura spoke up, not normally interrupting her mentor. Tsunade nodded and continued explaining the finer details. After Anaya let the words settle in, she suddenly jumped up from her seat.

"WHAT! You're getting these guys to help me!" Tsunade just looked at Anaya.

"You have a problem with Team Kakashi?"

"Naruto and Sasuke: no. Kakashi: mmm, not really. Sakura: Yes!" The males sighed in relief.

"What are you talking about?" Anaya pointed at Sakura.

"That good for nothing, pile of bullshit, slutty, worthless, fucking excuse of a Kunoichi can't stand that another girl has become **friends** with Sasuke! That son of a bitch can't stand that Sasuke would probably rather spend more time with me than hang around her and listen to her annoying voice trying to swoon him, when he clearly shows and says that he's not interested. I can't stand being so close to someone who hates someone before they even know them, or because they are different." **(3)** Her tail flashed from side to side angrily. Anaya stared daggers at Sakura, and killing intent was just rolling off her in waves. Naruto cringed at her harshness.

'_**You know kit she's really hot.'**_ Kyuubi cheered, clearly impressed by her fierceness and harshness. Kakashi raised an eyebrow._ 'Ooh, I can see a cat fight coming, cool!'_

Sasuke also raised an eyebrow. _'Itachi save me!....did I just think that? Note to self: If want to complete plan, never piss her off.'_

Sakura glared right back at Anaya with the same fierceness. _'How dare she!'_ Tsunade sighed, it was too early for a cat fight...and she she didn't feel like healing stupid kids, getting up and placing a hand on Anaya's shoulder, causing her to look up at Tsunade.

"I can see you have issues with Sakura; however **all** of Team Kakashi will accompany you to Suna, where you will find the manual, and decipher any codes to the whereabouts of the medallion piece. You, with their help, will then acquire it and return back here." with a glare to everyone she finished. "You leave 9am tomorrow. Now go!" Kakashi ushered everyone out, Anaya was careful to stay away from Sakura, not trusting herself to keep from striking out at her. Kakashi said a quick goodbye and left, Sasuke and Sakura following suit; Naruto walked with Anaya to Iruka's.

On the way when Anaya was sure no one was watching or could see or hear, she leant over to Naruto and licked his cheek (around where his scars are) and whispered. "That's for the kiss before," moving around to his other side she did the same to his other cheek but whispered instead, "and that's for Kyuubi, who I'm sure caused you to do so."

'_**Mmm...so sweet, and beautiful but dangerous. I'm in love.'**_ If Naruto could see Kyuubi right now, Kyuubi would be blushing; however Naruto didn't even hear Kyuubi's comment, because he was trying to figure out how she knew. No one in his generation knew, except for Sakura and Sasuke. Finally he found his voice.

"How do you know?" he whispered as he continued walking.

"Um...well..." she started, "it's complicated." She mumbled looking down. Iruka met the two at his door.

"Hi guys, quickly come in. I have something to give you Anaya." The girl in question looked at Naruto who shrugged. When the young adults were sitting comfortably, Iruka brought out some boxes.

"I bought these today. Now I know you're not a ninja, but you can't expect your bodyguards to protect you all of the time," Iruka looked at Naruto, "...no matter how good they are, and I know you have been learning taijutsu–"

"Yeah, she picked it up so easily. You sure you don't have amnesia?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"As I was saying, so I got you these." Iruka handed the boxes over to Anaya. She opened them quickly to find a kunai pouch with a small set of kunai, a small med kit, a lot of senbon and a small sling bag. **(4)**

"Thanks Iruka!" Anaya hugged Iruka tightly; she put everything into the shoulder bag and put it in her room. _'I can use them tomorrow.'_ She thought. When she came back out Naruto was alone.

"I guess I can explain now." Anaya referring to their early conversation, she sat beside Naruto. She spent 2 minutes explaining how she got here. "Now I know about Kyuubi, you and most of everyone else's deep dark secrets because..." looking at Naruto she sighed, _'so far he was taking it ok.'_ "...in our world we have a cartoon. It follows your life. I haven't gone far into it yet....but with the spoilers I'm hearing.....things are a little different. Like Sasuke, I didn't expect him to be here." Anaya looked once again at Naruto, who was still speechless. "So I know about Kyuubi and that you can talk to him in your mind and vice-versa. I know who your parents are and....well considering things might be different here....I have a pretty good idea of what might happen to you and everyone else in this world." Naruto then smiled.

"So, what can you tell me about what's going to happen? Oh, my parents who are they?" Naruto wiggled closer and gave her the dreaded, but deadly cute puppy eyes.

"No Naruto, I can't. No...No...No. Oi! Get away from me. What are you doing? No! Ahahaha." Naruto had grabbed her and started tickling her sides. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to persuade her to tell him as much as possible.

**xXx**

The next morning Anaya was up early and made sure her kunai pouch was secure and reachable, packed some extra clothes into the sling bag Iruka had given to her. She left her hair out. She wore a dark green tank top, a black pair of knee length pants with a grey skirt over the top, those ninja sandals and of course her medallion. It took her an hour to find an outfit and pack everything, so she was ready by 8am. She walked into the kitchen to find Iruka... and Kakashi? Kakashi wasn't wearing his hitai-ate or a shirt, though he still was wearing his mask.

'_Hmm?'_ Anaya looked between the two adult ninja. _'Why is Kakashi here? And without his hitai or shirt too. Hmm?'_

"Morning Iruka...Kakashi-sensei." Nodding to both, Iruka placed a plate that contained eggs, bacon and toast in front of her and Kakashi.

"Eat." Iruka said strongly, though his cheeks looked like they had a tinge of pink.

'_Hmm...interesting.' _Breakfast was eaten quickly; Anaya grabbed her water canteen and bag and left with Kakashi. They made a quick stop at the Hokage tower to collect the notes Anaya had made, before arriving **on time** at the gates. Everyone's jaws dropped, even Sasuke's jaw dropped, Hatake Kakashi was on time! Was the world about to end?

"Hey what's with this? You're on time!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi. Anaya stood between them, waving her hands in front of her.

"I-I met him on the way here. I w-want to get the artefact as q-quickly as possible, h-him being late like he a-always is won't help." Anaya stuttered looking at Kakashi then the others. Sakura looked between Kakashi and Anaya; she then pointed at Anaya, disgust and horror written over her face.

"I knew you were a slut, the only reason Kakashi is on time is because you slept with him." Lowering her voice, "I can't believe you! You have Sasuke, and I hate that, but why would you want an old man." Anaya wasn't sure what to do: cry, laugh or scream. _'how the hell did she come up with that?'_ Kakashi had a strange look on his face. _'I'm not that old._' She looked Kakashi and Sasuke, motioning them over she whispered to Sasuke.

"Should we tell her that we're not involved, and that kiss was to save me from those guys?"

"Na, I actually like the less attention I get from fan girls and I want to annoy Sakura as much as possible. So if you don't mind I want to keep this rumour going....maybe even add some fuel to the fire." Sasuke replied. In his mind he was laughing evilly, none that too similar to a paedophilic snake. _'Yes, my plan is working. Mwuhahaha.' _Anaya nodded. _'I guess I could live with that...though something's not right...meh_.' she mentally shrugged, if Sasuke was here in Konoha it must mean he wasn't evil and nuts, so she was safe....though she still had no idea why she agreed, she always thought she disliked the guy. She turned to Kakashi.

"Hey, she can't prove that you did or did not sleep with me." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Ok." The three moved back to the group.

"I did not sleep with Kakashi, I swear it. I got up this morning and Iruka was talking to him, he was explaining the mission to Iruka so he wouldn't worry." Anaya said fiercely, that was the truth, minus the no shirt part.

"And anyway, who'd cheat on me." Sasuke smirked at Sakura as he put his arm around Anaya, who smiled sweetly at him (in her mind she wanted to gag herself, why did she agree to this? This town was making her mad, yes that must have been it). As the two walked past Sakura Anaya poked her tongue at her and pulled her eyelid down. Maybe she could bare with it for now, the look on Sakura's face was just too funny.

**xXx**

"Ok stop!" Kakashi stopped on a branch. When he was sure everyone was listening he spoke again. "We stop here for the night....Sasuke stay near Anaya, Sakura set the traps, Naruto help me set up camp." Anaya collapsed against a tree and Sasuke sat beside her.

"So what's the plan? Are we going to make it look like we're involved?"

"Well they won't believe it if we don't." Sasuke eyed her tail as it moved slightly against his leg.

"How far are you willing to go?" Anaya whispered, pulling out a senbon and cleaned her nails with it. That worried her actually...this was just a ruse right?

"..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'Is that even a question. Silly girl.'_ Mistaking Sasuke's silence as confusing she elaborated.

"Holding hands? Kissing? You know stuff couples do."

"How's this?" Sasuke leant over and gave Anaya a kiss on her lips, when he pulled back Anaya was as red as the fur on Kyuubi's tail. Maybe she was in way over her head, maybe she should back out of this...her mind was such a mess now.

"Hey you two, if you're finished making out dinner's ready." Naruto yelled from a mat close to the fire. Sasuke pulled the still red girl to her feet after she returned the senbon to the holster.

**xXx**

It took 5 days to get to Suna, once there they were greeted by Temari and Kankuro.

"Welcome to Suna." Kankuro said eying Anaya, her outfit left none to the imagination. She pulled at the skirt, feeling a little awkward with his starring. _'Pervert.'_

"This must be the young woman we were told needed to use our archives." Temari immediately spotted the tail and ears. "Come on foxy. I'll show you and your friends to your rooms, and then I'll take you to the Kazekage." Temari turned and walked back into the city, Kakashi started talking to Kankuro about security. After showing their rooms (Sakura and Anaya shared one room, the boys and Kakashi shared another next door) Temari took Anaya and Naruto to the Kazekage's office.

"Only the Kazekage has access to the archives, so he'll be with you. Just wait here." It wasn't long before a young man with fiery red hair, green eyes with black rings surrounding them walked in. Anaya just couldn't keep her eyes of him. _'He's is so gorgeous.'_ She thought. Gaara noticed Anaya staring at him and then looked at her; there was no way she could turn away now. _'What is this feeling? I wish it would leave.'_ Gaara thought, his stomach felt like he had sand swirling around inside.

"Um Gaara...hello?" Naruto waved his hand in front of the ex-sand demon vessel.

"Anaya? Woohoo." Naruto did the same to Anaya, though nothing worked; the two just stared at each other. Eventually, Anaya looked down at her feet, blushing; Gaara had a look of shocked surprise on his face, no one had blushed because of him before....well there was his fan club that appeared out of nowhere after his 'death' and Shukaku's was removal, but that didn't count, they were just weirdos. There was an awkward silence. _'I guess I better do what I came in here for._' Gaara decided.

"C-co-could _–cough-_ could you please follow me." Gaara immediately started walking back out the door; he had noticed that she had a tail that matched her ears. Anaya quickly followed the powerful red head with Naruto following behind her. She silently giggled at the fact that such a powerful person's voice could get high pitched and shook when he first tried to speak after their 'staring competition'. Gaara led them down deep beneath the building. After what seemed liked ½ an hour they came to a large stone door; Gaara placed his hand in the centre of the door and the door began to bubble and spike. Anaya took a step back as one spike came too close for comfort, then it suddenly disappeared.

"Come." Gaara looked at the two following behind him; Naruto was looking at him with his goofy grin over his face, while Anaya had a look that was a mix of fear and awe. Within the archives Naruto stood guard while Gaara helped Anaya find the scrolls and books she wanted.

**xXx**

Over the next month and a half, each member of Team Kakashi took turns in watching over Anaya during her trips into the archives.

One day on Sasuke's shift, he saw how Anaya kept stealing glances at the young Kazekage when she thought no one was looking. _'Hmm, that would explain her...reluctance.....this could prove to be a problem....I wonder.'_ Around lunch Sasuke was sent to fetch some food for them, he however was unsure if he should leave his 'girlfriend' and charge with the ex-demon vessel. However Anaya nodded to him, telling him she would be okay. He left shortly after he gave her a quick peck which made Anaya smile weakly and unknown to everyone else a red head want to rip the Uchiha's head off. After Sasuke left, Anaya found herself very nervous alone in the presence of the ex-demon vessel. Deciding to take a break from all the reading, she moved behind Gaara and tried to make conversation with the young man.

"Um...have you found anything?" Anaya looked over Gaara's shoulder to see the scroll he was reading. Gaara noticed how close she was, it made his heart flutter, and he inhaled her scent.

'_Mmm, she smells like pineapple. I wonder how she tastes...'_ Gaara quickly shook those thought from his mind. '_No! Bad thoughts. I will have to settle with the stalking. It's not like it's hurting anyone.'_

He turned his head to answer her question, he however didn't realise just how close they actually were until he caught Anaya's lips with his own. Anaya's eyes opened wide along with Gaara's in surprise, but neither teenager turned away. _'This is different than Sasuke...._' At first it was just touching lips, but Anaya then shyly pushed against his lips, this caused Gaara to open his eyes more but he eventually pushed back. Anaya's hands found their way up to Gaara's hair and ran themselves through it, while Gaara's hands were making circles in her exposed hips. **(5)**

When they finally pulled back, after what felt like a lifetime, they both were as red as Gaara's hair. Anaya quickly pulled her shirt down, as it was almost giving Gaara a clear view of her white lacy bra.

"Um...ah...why did...you do that?" she whispered, as she sat down beside Gaara, instead of in his lap as she somehow ended up in during their make out session.

"I...ah...don't really know....You started it. I don't understand these feelings; you're very beautiful and are very nice to me." Gaara looked at his hands and sighed. "But you're taken."

"Thank you Gaara. I'm not really taken if you really want to know, me and Sasuke are doing this so some of his fan girls will give up one him and to really annoy Pinkie."

"He's using you...he has other ideas." Gaara mumbled. He wasn't stupid, anyone could guess what Sasuke had planned if they watched how Sasuke looked at her.

"No he doesn't, you're just paranoid. I don't really mind, hey I get kisses from the heart throb of Konoha and it really annoys Sakura so it's a win-win situation. But don't like him in that way, would I have just made out with you if I did?" Anaya took a breath as she continued.  
"You know I'm from another world right?" she received a nod from the boy. "Well in my world we have this cartoon, and it has characters that are just like the people in this world. I had often wished that the characters were real, so I could meet them and get to know them. Now that I finally can....I....ah...well seeing you in person nearly makes me faint, I can hardly talk to you. I...I really like you."

Anaya blushed as she confessed the feelings she had been feelings since she first laid eyes on him a month and a half ago. Gaara couldn't be happier, but then there was that weird feeling he had for the girl beside him. He searched through all his memories to find something to help to figure out this feeling; he found nothing however so he asked her.

"Every time I see you it feels like I have sand swirling around in my stomach, when you leave each night I feel alone and cold, like I have all my life. But when you come back in the morning, it feels like the sun rose on my bleak existence. I can hardly speak to you without risking embarrassing myself. What's wrong with me?" Anaya listened carefully to what he was saying, when he finished she knew exactly what was 'wrong' with him and personally she couldn't be happier.

"You're in love." Anaya smiled. Gaara's jaw dropped. '_Did she say love? Yes she did!'_ Gaara made one of his rare smiles and hugged Anaya.

"Thank-you." He whispered when they broke apart. Anaya giggled lightly.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You are the thing...no the person, that has made me know love." Gaara kissed Anaya once again. Anaya was in heaven, Gaara the guy who had invaded her dreams every night since she got here was kissing her.

"I love you Gaara." Anaya whispered against his lips, Gaara smiled against hers. Over by the door, a raven haired boy stepped back in shock. Sasuke had returned with lunch during their first make out session, he stayed seeing and hearing everything. _'Dam I knew it_._ What am I going to do? I still need her, but getting her away from him now....._' Taking another quick look he found them still kissing. _'(sigh) why bother I guess.....Geez; we're never going to find that manual at this rate. I should make them work, but I don't want to have to watch them go all lovey-dovey every 5 seconds, it's just scary.'_

Taking a deep breath, and stealing his face Sasuke walked in with their lunch. Gaara and Anaya broke apart when they heard Sasuke place the tray on the table; their cheeks were a beautiful shade of red. Looking over to Sasuke Anaya began to speak.

"Our 'relationship'..." Sasuke silenced her with a hand.

"You have found someone to love. Our 'relationship' would be awkward, and I'm sure that the Kazekage would not like people saying they saw his girl in the arms of another." Gaara grunted his agreement. "Ok I'll leave you, but make sure you do get **some** research done." Sasuke took his portion of the meal and left, Anaya sighed with relief. They spent the afternoon looking for information on the medallion like before, however this time they had frequent _'breaks'_.

**xXx**

Late into the night a couple of weeks later, Anaya found a book similar to the one described in the book she found in Konoha. This book looked and smelt older and had instructions on how to use the medallion, where and when it was created, and more importantly the exact location of the second piece. Apparently it was hidden deep underneath Suna. When Anaya showed Gaara this he gave the manual to her, as she had the other half and she needed it to go home.

It took them a couple of days to locate where it was, but when they did Gaara took her down there himself. It was a large cavern carved right out of the stone underneath Suna, connected to the Kazekage tower. In the walls were the carved images of Suna's long forgotten past, fierce battles, and carved on the chest that supposedly held the medallion was Shukaku, in his original form and his tailed demon form. However when they opened the chest the medallion was nowhere to be found. Anaya sighed. Someone had obviously snuck down here and stolen it.

With a heavy heart she went up to tell the other the bad news. She and Team Kakashi would have to leave immediately to tell the Hokage the sad news, and then it would mean more searching. Gaara somehow managed to persuade her to stay for a few more days though; and after asking Kakashi they managed to stay an extra 3 days. Anaya spent these days with Gaara, though Naruto or Sasuke usually weren't too far off.

**xXx**

It was the day they were to leave for Konoha and Anaya was rushing back and forth across the room she shared with Sakura.

"Where is it? Ooh where is it?" Sakura walked through the door. Sasuke and Anaya had come clean and explained about their _'relationship'. _To say Sakura was furious was an understatement; she refused to talk to either Sasuke or Anaya. Though eventually, after a major fight that left Anaya in hospital for a week (Gaara wasn't happy one bit), she had started to forgive Anaya and forgave Sasuke. She forgave Anaya completely when Sasuke accidently revealed his plan after Kankuro spiked their drinks one night; that earned **him** a week in hospital. The two had got to know one another while Sakura healed Anaya and somehow became close.

"What's wrong Foxy?" That had become Anaya's nickname, Anaya blamed Temari and Gaara.

"I can't find my medallion!" Sakura immediately leapt up to help search for it, Anaya had taken it off the night before for her date with Gaara. After searching for ½ an hour they fell against the wall, Anaya in tears.

"I knew I never should have taken it off last night. It's all my fault!" Sakura looked at her new friend.

"No it's mine; I insisted that you take it off."

"No, no. I still could have left it on, but I didn't. Oh what have I done?" Hearing the noise Naruto and Sasuke rushed into the girls' room. Seeing Anaya crying Naruto rushed over and gave her a Kitsune kiss; Sakura looked at Naruto like he was a madman _'Gaara better not catch him doing that.'_ She thought as she watched, but Anaya knew he was only trying to cheer her up. Sasuke stayed safely at the door, watching everything. It didn't want anyone to hit him, they were all very mad at him still. Anaya smiled sweetly at the fox boy.

"Thank-you Naruto, I guess we should go back to Konoha now, to break the news to Tsunade. Now I'll never get home." Anaya was happy here, but she was becoming homesick for some bizarre reason. Naruto and Sakura patted Anaya on the back as they made their way to the gates. When Gaara saw Anaya crying he, as slowly as possible, rushed over. Naruto and Sakura walked away so they could have some privacy. Gaara looked around quickly, finding no one he turned to face Anaya, his eyes full of concern. Only she ever saw such raw emotion come out of him.

"Anaya, are you ok? Why are you crying?" Anaya wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

"I've failed the mission plus, I lost my half of the medallion." Gaara slowly put his arms around the girl, in hopes of comforting her; he was after all still new with this.

"It's not your fault the medallion piece wasn't here, and I'm sure you didn't mean to lose your half." Anaya sighed. _'How can he always make me feel better, no matter what? If Naruto or Sakura had said the same thing, it wouldn't have the same effect.'_

"Thank-you Gaara." Anaya gave him a peck on the cheek and ran over to her friends, waving like mad at him.

**xXx**

They were walking through the forests a few days from Konoha, when Sasuke suddenly stopped and drew a kunai. Everyone quickly followed his lead.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" Sakura broke the silence.

"We're being followed." Kakashi spoke up. "Everyone surround Anaya." Everyone did so. They heard rustling and a young man walked into the clearing, when he walked into the light everyone gasped. He had glasses, white hair and a sound forehead protector across his forehead.

"Kabuto." Anaya sneered.

"Ah Foxy knows my name, good, saves time. Now if you please hand her over." Kabuto talked about Anaya as if she was an object and this annoyed her friends.

"No way in hell. There is no way we will give Anaya to you or the paedophile Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled, Anaya could feel the demon's chakra filling his host up, she could almost hear Kyuubi growling within Naruto.

"Then I will just take her." With that Kabuto produced 8 clones and sent 2 clones to each of Anaya's guards. While they were busy with his clones, he snuck up on Anaya, but she punched him in the gut as he came up behind her.

"Oof." Kabuto glared at the fox girl, who just smirked.

"Come and get me if you think ya good enough!" she teased shaking her ass at him, her tail held high. She got into a loose taijutsu stance, her fingers flexing, as he stood up, preparing herself for the fight of lifetime. She was mad fighting him, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Kabuto rushed at her and threw a chakra enforced punch at her stomach. _'I can't kill her, Orochimaru-sama needs her. So I'll just ruffle her up a bit.'_ Anaya just dodged it, but as soon as she landed he threw another. They kept at this for a few minutes, than Kabuto saw an opening and punched Anaya in the ribs. Anaya doubled over clutching her sides, within a few seconds she coughed up blood. Kabuto used his medical skills to make Anaya pass out with just a touch to her forehead. Picking the girl up he began to run off, Naruto defeated his last clone in time to see Kabuto running out of sight with Anaya slung over his shoulder.

"ANAYA!"

**xXx**

**Back in Suna**

"WHAT!" Gaara thundered, everyone in the room stepped back from him. He might no longer have Shukaku within him, but he could still be scary, especially when he does stuff none of them have seen him do before...like yell. Naruto bravely, or stupidly, stepped forward.

"Don't blame us! We feel bad too you know, we were busy with his stupid clones." Gaara sighed. _'He's right. They were meant to protect her and she got kidnapped. We must get her back.'_

"We must get her back. I and a few other sand-nin will accompany you to retrieve Anaya." Gaara moved over to a cabinet and looked through it. Pulling out the files he wanted, he asked his assistant to inform the selected sand-nin that they were to meet him in his office immediately. She left quickly, grumbling all the way, in her opinion the fox girl was better off gone, but she wouldn't voice those thoughts since she valued her life.  
"We are going to get you back Anaya, no matter what." He mumbled.

**xXx**

**In Orochimaru's lair**

'_Ugh, where am I? What happened?'_ Anaya slowly opened her eyes to find herself chained to the floor and wall of a dark room, and her possession missing. Slowly lifting a chained hand to her ribs, feeling around she found none broken.

"Oh don't worry; I made Kabuto heal your ribs. He wasn't meant to harm you in any way that would be life threatening. He has been punished for disobeying orders." A voice sneered. Looking up Anaya came face to face with the slippery snake sannin himself, Orochimaru. Anaya didn't want to know how Kabuto was being punished, even though some small part of her said he deserved it and hoped he was in great pain.

"Why am I here?" Anaya managed to croak out.

"This is why you're here." Orochimaru lifted a round object, looking at it closely she recognised it to be the complete medallion; it had been pictured in the manual.

"I'm sorry, but I sadly still don't see why I am here. Though I do now know where my medallion went." Anaya croaked again. _'Man, my throat is so dry. How the hell am I supposed to talk.'_ Orochimaru returned the medallion to his robe and pulled out the manual she found in Suna.

"I found about the medallion while searching for...other things. Now even though I have both pieces, I can't get them to work. I came to the conclusion that somehow you can control the medallion. When Kabuto brought you here, you had this with you." Orochimaru waved the book in front of Anaya's face. "This book explains that's it's a demon artefact, which explains why I can't use it. After a few tests I can confirm that you are required to make it work, though I haven't yet figured out why. I'll soon discover how after a few more tests...however you are needed awake for those. Now I propose a deal, if you provide me with access to this other world, I won't kill you." Anaya looked right at the grey sannin in front of her.

"No." She said firmly. Orochimaru sighed and left the room without even a glance to Anaya, Anaya could hear talking outside the room, and then Kabuto walked in with a smile. Anaya frowned, wasn't he being punished somewhere?

"I'm going to have fun." Anaya's screams were heard throughout the lair and beyond.

* * *

Author Notes

**(1)Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka, for those who didn't know**

**(2) **_** you can almost imagine little foxy ears drooping when Naruto did the whining thing.)**_

**(3) I know i might have gone over the top a little, but this was my first ever fanfic....and i kinda had a thing against Sakura, though i don't think I did a very good job here.**

_**(4) **_sorta like Shino's just with a shoulder strap****

**_(5)she is wearing hip hugging pants and her shirt ends at her waist_**

That's it for today, i was planning on doing 2, but i need to leave.


	4. The Rescue

**Chapter 4: The Rescue**

Gaara, his 3 sand-nin and Team Kakashi had been following Pakun, who was following Anaya's scent for 3 days now and they still had found nothing. The rescue team stopped for the evening near a river within the fire country; once again, like every other night, Gaara moved away from the group. Looking into the water Gaara thought to himself. _'Where are you? I hope your ok.'_ Then suddenly Gaara heard a faint scream, Gaara shot up and ran through camp and towards the noise. Everyone quickly followed as they hadn't set up camp as yet and was unsure of what was wrong; Naruto caught up to the red head.

"Hey Gaara, what's wrong?"

"A scream, didn't you hear it?"

"Yeah I did, I was going to talk to Kakashi-sensei about it." Naruto huffed.

"I...I t-think it was Anaya." Gaara said quietly, Naruto looked as his friend unsure if he should call him crazy or not...but then again as Naruto thought over it Gaara was probably already crazy. They eventually come across a large building with two sound-nin guarding the entrance.

"You sure it came from here?" Naruto asked as everyone hid in the trees. Sasuke flinched when he saw who was at the entrance. _'Sound-nin! Oh shit we've found Orochimaru's lair, or at least one of them. But I thought there was none in the fire country; he is too close to Konoha.'_ Remembering how he almost joined the snake freak for power, he shivered._ 'Thank god Naruto knocked some sense into me and brought me home, otherwise that could be me standing there._' and glancing at Gaara...it was probably a good thing. Another scream erupted from the entrance, the guards laughed at the sound. This made Gaara ball his hands into fists, he face looked calm even though his mind was as insane as it was when he was 12.

"Yeah Uzamaki, I'm pretty sure." Quickly forming a plan the group jumped out of the trees. The guards seeing who just jumped out of the trees ran into the lair to warn Orochimaru.

Said man was sitting in his _'throne'_ room when the guards from the entrance ran in screaming about the Kazekage, the Kyuubi brat, the Uchiha boy, 3 sand-nin and 2 other leaf-nin coming out of nowhere.

"Go tell Kabuto he is to put our guest _'asleep'_ and bring her to me." The two ran off. He summoned another 2 sound-nin to guide their other _'guests'_ to him. Kabuto arrived soon after with the fox girl.

"Sir, what are you planning?"

"You'll see." Orochimaru laughed. _'There is more than one way to skin a cat or in this case fox as the saying goes.'_

**xXx**

The team made their way slowly through the maze of a lair to find 2 more sound-nin, these two were talking about meeting Orochimaru for a new mission. The group followed them for a while, but somehow lost them. Gaara sent his chakra out, searching around for any sign of Anaya, Kabuto or Orochimaru. A scream made them all turn towards a door, a look was passed around the team before they burst through the door. The scene on the other side made them all freeze immediately. Kabuto was holding an unconscious Anaya against him, with a chakra covered hand over her throat. She had many very sickly looking cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and, from what Gaara could see through the tears in her dirty clothing, abdomen. Gaara took a step towards her but a voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"One more step dear Kazekage-sama and say goodbye to _'foxy'_ and that would be a shame, she is _sooo_ pretty." Orochimaru slid a slim grey finger across Anaya's cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Gaara growled, taking another step towards Anaya, the sand at his feet swirling. Orochimaru smiled. _'It seems our dear Kazekage cares for the fox child, how sweet.'_

"As you can see, Kabuto has his hand covered in blade-thin chakra. One false move and his hand might just slip." Orochimaru moved into the light, both Naruto and Gaara growled.  
"If you want to save her life, you will get on your knees and let my sound-nin chain you to the floor." Gaara took a look at Anaya; Kabuto pressed his hand against her throat making it bleed a little, then back to the others. Everyone gasped when Gaara kneeled submissively, his sand falling to the floor, finally still. But everyone quickly followed suit when Kabuto sliced a long cut up Anaya's arm.

"Ooh this is just too perfect." Orochimaru cheered gleefully. At his signal sound-nin entered quickly and chained them all to the floor. Everyone had their arms crossed across their back and chained and Gaara had his gourd removed; Naruto however was chained more thoroughly. His wrists, ankles and neck were chained; the three sand-nin wondered why, the others however knew exactly why. Naruto strained against the metal links, his red eyes glaring daggers at the snake that he was just waiting to kill.

"Don't bother. They're chakra enforced." Sighing Orochimaru sat on his _'throne'_ before continuing. "And now we wait."

* * *

That's it for today. Wow I never knew this chapter was so short, sorry guys.


	5. Inner Power

Chapter 5: Inner Power

Anaya's eyes slowly flickered open, and she groaned as she sat up. Looking around she discovered that she was no longer in her dark and dank cell or chained, but in Orochimaru's _'throne room'_. As her eyes passed over the centre of the room she caught sight of red. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and 3 sand-nin were chained to the floor, while Orochimaru sat in his throne like chair, Kabuto standing faithfully beside him, like always. Orochimaru finally noticed she was awake.

"Ah finally our little fox is awake. Now to business, I want you to make the medallion work." Orochimaru walked over and placed the medallion along with its manual in front of her. Anaya looked up at the 50-year-old sannin. She'd been tortured like nothing she'd ever imagined, but she refused to bow down to the insane old fart.

"No." she said calmly, Orochimaru sighed.

"Then I will kill you." Gaara tried to catch her gaze, but she never caught his look. Anaya glared at Orochimaru, she was sick of this little game of hers. When would he get it through that slimy head of his that she wouldn't do it? Not after all the torture, not after the tests he put her through, not the threats, nothing would make her back down.

"I will say it again, No! Or are you just stupid?" Orochimaru sighed again and walked over to the group chained to the floor.

"Then I will kill your friends, the longer you wait the more of them I take." Anaya continued to glare at Orochimaru. "Fine then." Orochimaru killed all three sand-nin in one swipe of his sword. Looking over to Anaya, he found no reaction, so he moved on to Sakura; he looked up for any emotion what so ever, seeing none he raised his sword.

SLICE!

Anaya looked away as Sakura fell limply to the floor, the exact same thing happened to Kakashi. She knew that this was coming...but the first guys were just some random ninja and while she felt for their deaths, it meant nothing. Sakura and Kakashi were different though. How the hell did they get into this mess in the first place? _'didn't they fight?'_ Anaya looked at the last three ninja, Gaara the longest, her eyes started tearing. Could she really stand seeing the remaining ninja die? Sasuke she was undecided....but the other two...No! she wouldn't be able to stand it. She'd go insane! Her hands moved towards the medallion, but Naruto's voice made her stop.

"Don't do it. Don't worry about us, we're ninja. We live with this risk every day." That was true, they risked their lives everyday...but they had a higher chance of living when Orochimaru wasn't thrown in the mix.

"But I don't want you to die." Gaara smiled gently making her pull her hands back. That smile made it somewhat better, maybe they had a plan...maybe those weren't their real bodies.

"Dying by the hands of Orochimaru is way better then dying at the hands of Akatsuki." Naruto spoke up, Gaara looked at the blonde like he was crazy.

"Speak for yourself." Gaara growled, remembering the pain of Shukaku's removal. As much it had hurt, in his mind anything would be better than being captured by Orochimaru, even going through Shukaku's removal again. With Akatsuki at least their bodies would be disposed of when finished with, Orochimaru would probably use their dead bodies in experiments or in his sick jutsu.

"Argh! You stupid girl!" Orochimaru yelled, he'd had enough of this girl, so stubborn! He pulled his sword back before plunging his sword deep into Sasuke's stomch, a painful hiss escaped his lips. Pulling his sword out of Sasuke's limp body he spoke. "Damn, I really wanted his body." _'Note to self: don't kill Kyuubi brat give him to Akatsuki. That might just get them off my tail.'_

"That's sick and you know it! You paedophile!" Anaya yelled, earning her a kick in the ribs from Kabuto. Anaya yelped in pain, clutching her ribs, they weren't completely healed the last time. Kabuto's idea, weaken her by not completely healing after a Anaya looked up again Orochimaru had skipped Naruto and was standing behind Gaara. _'No not him! I can't take this anymore; I can't lose any more.'_ She burst into tears as she reached for the medallion and manual once more; ignoring Gaara's and Naruto's protests and pleas she opened the book and began reading the instructions through her tears. She had to, if she didn't he would kill Gaara, and who knows what to Naruto. Orochimaru walked over to Anaya with a smile on his face, he patted Anaya's head like she was some kind of dog.

"Good girl." He said gleefully.

**xXx**

Something within Anaya snapped. Suddenly Anaya's eyes changed from their beautiful rich green with round irises to scary red with slitted irises, her body began to glow with red chakra. Her fingernails and canines grew to points, and her brown hair became wild and seemed to turn red at spots. Her wounds didn't heal, but she felt like she had all her energy again and that's all that mattered. She never felt like this before, she was...she didn't know how to explain it, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Standing up she snarled at Orochimaru and Kabuto, who both stepped back. They shared the same thought at seeing the mad and bloodlust filled look in her eyes. _'I'm sure this is not what's meant to happen.'_

'_How the hell is she doing that? You're sure she isn't a vessel, right?'_ Naruto asked Kyuubi who immediately answered his vessel.

'_**Yeah, I'm pretty sure and she's not youkai, she doesn't smell like one... So technically she shouldn't be able to do that. This just got interesting.'**_ Before anyone could blink, Anaya had moved and unchained the last two ninja, before instructing them to unchain the others. Wow, she was so fast!

"Do not interfere, not matter what happens." Hearing laughter she turned to her captors.

"You're going to fight us? Really." Orochimaru chuckled. Anaya walked over to a wall and snapped a metal rod off; breaking the tip at an angle with her claws, creating a point and pointed it at Kabuto, who had moved in front of his master.

"Ready to die protecting your boyfriend Kabuto?" she sneered, her tail flashed dangerously behind her and her ears flat against her head in anger, Kabuto blushed madly despite the situation. _'She must not have been unconscious then.'_ He thought thinking back, shaking his head of the dirty thoughts he ran at Anaya. Their battle only lasted 5 minutes, compared to their earlier fight Anaya expertly dodging every single one of Kabuto's attacks, and successfully made contact with everyone of her attacks. Eventually Kabuto fell into a heap, the metal pole still sticking out the back of him; Anaya turned to Orochimaru and glared at him snarling, warning him that he was next. She could feel the dull throb of her aching broken bones and wounds, but pushed them to the back of her mind, it wasn't important at the moment. She had a pest problem to deal with...but she needed a weapon, she couldn't fight him with her claws.

Orochimaru just glared back not letting his fear and grief to the surface. _'She killed Kabuto! I will kill her if it's the last thing I do!'_ He rushed at Anaya, raising his weapon high. With her weapon still sheathed in Kabuto; she stretched out her arms, her clawed fingers outstretched, and her seemingly demonic like chakra flared. She closed her eyes, snapping them open they glowed red; chakra began to form into balls in her outstretched hands. The balls quickly turned into a pair of black sai, an eerie red glow radiated from them. Just as Orochimaru brought down his sword, she brought up her demonic weapons to stop him from cutting her in two. Smirking at the fear now written across the snake freak's face, she attacked.

They battled hard; for how long they weren't sure, but they stood apart breathing deeply, both had their share of wounds, the larger ones bleeding very badly. Gaara watched in horror as Anaya battled the snake-nin, her blood now helped decorate the rooms walls. Now he liked spilling blood, a fact he kept secret now, but seeing Anaya's blood just wasn't sitting right in his mind. Anaya began to sway from exhaustion and blood loss, her wounds worse and more numerous than Orochimaru's; maybe she shouldn't have jumped around so much. She wasn't in the best condition when she started fighting, even with the strange boost. Orochimaru saw his chance and rushed at Anaya.

"Nooo!"

* * *

...yeah...slowly moving along....looking back now, I think I over powered her...but, I'm not changing it. Also...these days I wouldn't do this to Orochimaru....I'm one of those creepy people who like him....so I can see how my attitude has changed to certain characters.

I did add a few things...which I suppose I shouldn't have to keep it exactly how it was....*shrug* oh well. Hope you enjoy the cliffy


	6. GoodBye

Hi ya all! Nightmother back with another installment of **_Another Worl_****d** I hope you have all be well, I haven't, and enjoy this chapter. Thought you guys earned something, I finally get a week off and I didn't once work on _**Horrible Truth **_or _**The Gourd**_. I feel so ashamed. Anyway enjoy, review wanted!

* * *

_**Last time:** Anaya began to sway from exhaustion and blood loss, her wounds worse and more numerous than Orochimaru's; Orochimaru saw his chance and rushed at Anaya._

_"Nooo!"_

xXx

_**Continuing with the story**_

This was cut short as Orochimaru stopped, his sword still raised, looking down he saw Anaya stabbing him with her blasted sai, one in his stomach and the other through his heart. She stared into his eyes, and he noticed the pale look in them and smirked. She pulled out her strange weapons, letting Orochimaru fall to the floor. Closing her eyes she sighed, slowly the chakra began to fade and the sai disappeared with a _poof_. She began to fall; Anaya waited for the hard stone floor, but fell instead into soft, strong arms. Opening her now green eyes her vision swam before focussing on worried sea foam green eyes surrounded by black.

"Gaara?" she whispered. _'God, my body is so sore. Sleep, yes sleep...'_

"You ok?" Gaara helped Anaya to her feet and led her towards Naruto.

"I just want to sleep." She mumbled looking at Naruto who was helping Sakura into a sitting position. Her brain couldn't connect why Sakura was alive and yet Orochimaru had run her through.

"Haruno, can you heal Anaya?" Gaara kept a firm but gentle hold on the young woman beside him. Sakura placed a hand to her head.

"Ugh. Sorry I wish I could, but there is absolutely no way I could. I've used up most of my chakra."

"We need to get to get out of here and to Konoha as quickly as possible. It's not far and Anaya needs hospital attention." Said a voice, but Anaya didn't register who. Her mind just wasn't working. Naruto picked up Kakashi and a sand-nin, Sakura carried another sand-nin and Sasuke and Gaara carried Anaya and the last sand-nin. It didn't take them long to sneak out of Orochimaru's lair and make their way to Konoha, it was scary that Orochimaru had a lair so close to Konoha.

Anaya passed out not long after leaving the lair, which as seeing her breathing slowed spurred them on to move faster.

xXx

Anaya groaned as she tried to sit up and felt arms help her the rest of the way up. Opening her eyes she found Gaara beside her bed, looking down at her arms she found them wrapped in slightly bloody bandages. Looking around the room she saw that they were alone.

"Uchiha and Haruno were here. Haruno was released a week ago and Uchiha just left." Gaara explained as he placed pillows behind Anaya so she could sit up by herself.

"Sasuke and Sakura's alive?" Anaya's eyes opened wide, her mind flashed images of Orochimaru pulling his sword out of both of their bodys in front of her eyes.

"You freed us in time to free Haruno. She wasn't killed instantly, so she quietly healed herself until we got to her. While you were dealing with Kabuto and Orochimaru, which was amazing for someone like you by the way, she healed the Uchiha. He was very close to death by the time she got to him. Should have let him die, bastard." Gaara held Anaya's hand. "Please don't scare me like that; you've been sleeping for a week and a half, you were hardly breathing." Gaara lightly kissed Anaya on the cheek; she didn't return it though, she just sat there.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. _'A week and a half, holy shit what did I do?'_ "Did you bring the medallion?" Gaara took a metal circle and leather bound book from within one of his pouches and handed it to Anaya, she took them looking down sadly. "You know, now that I have both pieces I will have to go home soon?" Gaara lifted her chin so her watery eyes met his sad ones.

"I know." Anaya wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck pulling him close.

"I love you." She murmured into his neck.

xXx

Three weeks later Anaya was completely healed so she was released; she sat at Ichiraku listening to Naruto telling everyone there about her battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto. _'Did I really do all that?'_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's somewhat exaggerated story, but kept a close eye on Anaya. Gaara had left for Suna with the dead sand-nin a day after Anaya woke up; he had reluctantly asked Sasuke to watch Anaya for him. He was worried because she seemed quieter than normal before he left. Sasuke had noticed too how she never smiled anymore, but if she did it was a fake smile and she hardly ever talked to anyone openly; she was eating right at least, but like Gaara he was still worried. Someone entered the restaurant and sat beside Anaya, she looked up to see Iruka.

"Hi." She said plainly.

"Hi Foxy." He replied in the same manner as her greeting. Anaya looked over Iruka. _'Hmm…he's been looking like this ever since I saw him after being released, he seems very upset. I wonder? Could it have something to do with Kakashi? They were good friends.'_ She thought before speaking.

"Iruka, you seem down. What's wrong?" Iruka looked at her.

"I could ask you the same question." Anaya narrowed her eyes and said sort of playfully.

"I asked first." Iruka sighed and looked around; seeing everyone was distracted by Naruto's story, he spoke softly.

"I miss Kakashi; we were more than just friends." Anaya thought back to when she and Tsunade had cracked the riddles and she wanted to tell Iruka, how Iruka had come out of his bedroom looking like he had just woken up and she was certain he hadn't. And the time when she woke up to find a half naked Kakashi in the kitchen.

"How much more?" Iruka went deep red. Anaya just nodded and patted his arm. "I figured as much. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. You'll tell people when you're ready." Iruka smiled and gave Anaya a hug.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, you know that." Anaya smiled a real smile for the first time since she woke up.

"Thank-you." Iruka let Anaya go and took a mouthful of ramen.

"You know Tsunade-sama wants to give you something this afternoon to say thanks for defeating Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"Really? I was just lucky." Anaya gasped. Iruka just nodded and continued eating. "Cool."

xXx

That afternoon Anaya met Tsunade in her office; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka were already there when she walked in, making her curiosity sky rocket through the roof.

"Anaya, please step forward." Anaya did so. "Anaya, in thanks for defeating Orochimaru; the council and I would like to present you with a Konoha hitai-ate and give you the rank of Jounin." Everyone took breath in surprise as Tsunade handed the piece of metal and cloth to Anaya. "If you can return for visits, you can do missions if you wish." Anaya tied the hitai-ate around her neck.

"Thank-you, I am honoured." She bowed and went over to her friends.

"Congratulations Foxy!" Naruto and Sakura said patting their friend on the back. Anaya smiled happily, she was happy for the first time in weeks.

"Thank-you, this is amazing, Jounin!" Walking out of the Hokage tower, Anaya pointed at her friends. "Ha! I'm a higher rank than all of you! Even Iruka." she laughed as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at her comment.

"See ya Foxy." Sakura yelled waving as she turned her corner. Naruto ran up and gave her a hug.

"Kyuubi thinks Gaara's a lucky bastard. He's upset that Gaara got you instead of me." Anaya gave him a questioning look. "The only way Kyuubi can have you is if I date you, but I would never take you away from Gaara. Much to Kyuubi's dislike." Anaya giggled, Naruto gave her a kitsune kiss and left.

"I can't wait to see what will happen when Gaara catches him doing that." Sasuke smirked. Anaya looked at him, hands on her hips. "What?" Was all he said, giving Anaya a pat on the shoulder he left for his home as well. Iruka and Anaya walked towards their house, on the way they passed a tattoo parlour. Anaya stopped to look at the designs in the window. Iruka quickly noticed that Anaya had stopped, and backtracked to stand behind her.

"Anaya?"

"Do you think I can get a tattoo? Please, mum would never allow me to get one till I leave the house and by then I would have talked myself out of it. I want proof this really happened, and it's not just a dream." Iruka looked at Anaya then the parlour then back at Anaya, Anaya was doing her best to look as cute as possible and it was working, it must be the fox ears.

"Please." Anaya looked sweetly at Iruka. Iruka looked between Anaya and the parlour once more, turning back to Anaya he caught her making puppy eyes, and that did it.

"Ok." Sighing in defeat as Anaya squealed and hugged him before running into the parlour, Iruka quickly followed. _'Damn those puppy eyes.'_ Anaya looked through the many books, but none of the designs called to her for them to be forever imprinted into her skin. The tattoo artist saw her distress and walked over.

"If you can't find a tattoo that you like, we can make one for you right here and now." Anaya smiled at the artist as he led her over to a table with a sketch book sitting on it. "Ok, is there anything you actually have in mind?" he picked up a pencil.

"How about a…"

xXx

30 minutes later Anaya walked out of the parlour as happy as can be. Lifting her shirt up and little and pulling her jeans down a little, she exposed a little red fox wielding a pair of black sai, one in its mouth and the other held by its tail tattooed into her hip.

xXx

Around 8pm that night a knock pulled Anaya from her movie, opening the door she found Gaara standing before her. The moment she had fully opened the door he pulled her into a hug, making her smile.

"Hey, easy there tiger! I'm happy to see you too." She giggled returning his hug. When Gaara finally let go Anaya welcomed him in, explaining that Iruka was out for the night and wouldn't be back till later. The two sat down and finished watching the movie snugly in each other's arms. When it finished Anaya got up, much to the annoyance of the red head, and went into her room; she returned with her hitai-ate.

"Hey Gaara guess what? Tsunade made me a Jounin. Though I think the council had more to do with it." Pulling out her head band she showed her boyfriend. He smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"That is wonderful. When did this happen?" he held her close, her head band sat forgotten on the coffee table.

"This afternoon." Gaara then began to kiss down her neck, causing her to shiver and voice a quiet moan. His hands made their way up to her breasts; she jumped a little at the contact but settled down as he began to gently rub them. She let out a moan as he rubbed her breasts and sucked on her neck, forcing herself out of his grip she turned to face him and straddled his lap. She kissed him passionately; he returned it with as much force. Anaya pulled away so they could catch their breaths. Gasping for air, she spoke between pants.

"Gaara…You've never kissed me like that before…" Gaara shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything." He said before grabbing her again, only he began nibble on her neck. Anaya let out a soft squeak as he unwound her top.

_Lemon scene skipped._

After regaining his breath somewhat Gaara pulled himself out, earning him a hiss from Anaya. Picking up Anaya bridal style, he carried her into her room. Placing her in her bed, he quickly crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, gently nuzzling her neck, her tail wrapped around his legs.

"That…was…amazing." He gasped out; his words earned him a shy smile from the girl beside him. Anaya snuggled close and closed her eyes with a tired but happy sigh; she began to doze when Gaara whispered in her ear. "I love you." Anaya smiled; she had finally got Gaara to say those three words, she felt like she was in heaven. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

xXx

The next day Anaya made her way to the Hokage's office, hand-in-hand with Gaara and sling bag full of her possessions. People who saw them stared in awe, the Kazekage ,the most unsocial person on the planet besides Sasuke, a guy who didn't like being touched was holding hands with the fox girl. Before the two left they had to explain, they're faces matching Gaara's hair, to Iruka about the blood on the couch and the scattered clothes, though he sorta guessed what had happened before asking them. _'Today's the day, the day of truth.' _When they got there Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka were already there.

"Ok Anaya, you ready?" Tsunade asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Anaya let go of Gaara's hand after giving it a squeeze and stood in the centre of the room. She began the ritual, touching different symbols on the disc, to send her home; she looked over her friends. _'God I'm going to miss them. So much has happened since I arrived here.'_ She felt the familiar warmth and dizziness. _'This is it.'_ She thought as she slowly shuts her eyes, a red glow formed on the medallion in her hands. Suddenly Gaara rushed forward and grabbed her hands and kissed her right in front of everyone, he had been trying all morning to persuade her to stay. _'Please…please let this work.'_ Anaya however, with tears forming in the corners of her eyes pushed him away. She spoke so softly, that only Gaara and Tsunade could hear.

"I do love you and I would gladly stay here, but I must go. I'm sorry." With that she finally closed her eyes and let the dizziness consume her mind.

* * *

Well that is it. I decided at the last minute to remove the lemon I put in, I might leave it in when and if I put this on DA...but then maybe not. Nothing really big happened. Hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews welcome and privately wanted.


	7. Home

Hi ya everybody! I've decided to update this story so at least it's finished. Yes that's right, this is the last chapter for _Another World, Is It True_. I almost forgot about this little thing. I've been surprised at how much this story was liked, more than I thought at least. I have sequel sitting around somewhere, so it's up to you guys if you want it.

On a side not, please I would like more than one person in my poll. It's not much of a poll with only one person putting in a vote. Please enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: Home

Anaya opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of her room, _'I'm home!'_ she thought before quickly feeling around for her fox ears. _'It was probably just a wonderful dream.'_ She thought sadly when she found none. A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"ANAYA! Where have you been? You've been missing for months, almost a year! We thought you had run away or been kidnapped."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now, your back. I've got to tell mum!" Anaya looked at her sister's retreating back thinking. _'Ok, so I have been missing for months. That doesn't mean I was in another world. It felt so real though.' _A tear fell down her cheek at the thought. When she stood up a book and 2 metal objects fell to the floor.

"Huh?" when she picked them up, she nearly dropped them again. The medallion sat in her left hand, shinning like there was no tomorrow. She put it on a shelf, before looking at the other two objects. The manual and the hitai-ate, she smiled. _'Yes! It was real. Wait!'_ she placed the objects near her bag, which somehow ended up on her bed, and closed her door. Taking a look at her left hip she smiled wider, right there was her fox tattoo staring back at her. She leapt into the air. _'Yeah! Wahoo! It was real!'_

xXx

The next morning during breakfast she thought to herself. _'Should I tell them where I have been for the past year? Would they believe even me?'_ she thought back to her time with all her new friends and especially Gaara. _'I wonder how they're doing without me. What am I thinking? They were fine before I arrived, they should be perfectly fine without me. Maybe I could visit sometime. But how would I explain it to mum? God this is so complicated.'_ At school, she got lots of un-wanted attention, especially after living through months of fan-boys. Many of the hottest guys in school asked for her phone number, which was the most annoying and frustrating thing in the world. Anaya had found out that morning when she looked in the mirror that her physical appearance was strangely similar to what she looked liked in the other world, minus the tail and ears. Her body hadn't changed that much, but her hair was now long, thick, and wavy; instead of the flat, lifeless thing it used to be. When her friends finally saw her their jaws reached for the floor.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Anaya?" Anaya smiled shyly.

"Do I really look that bad?" A blonde haired and blue eyed girl shot forward with a smile on her face. _'Amy hasn't changed. I wonder if she is still crazy about Anime.'_

"No, it's not that. You actually look absolutely gorgeous. What happened?" Anaya's other friend Claire walked over. Claire had short brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, and reasonably fit; a tom-boy to every sense of the word.

"Yeah, spill it Anaya." Anaya looked around before pulling the two behind a building.

"You want the truth?" they nodded. "Well, don't laugh, but I fell asleep on my computer one weekend and woke up in another world." Anaya waited for their reactions. Amy and Claire looked at one another before bursting out laughing. Anaya looked downwards, _'I knew they would never believe me.'_ Once Amy got her breath back she noticed how Anaya had sat down and was leaning against her knees. Amy pulled Anaya's arms away from her face to see her crying.

"Anaya, what's wrong?" Anaya looked at her friends.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, I tell my best friends where I disappeared to for months and I get laughed at. I haven't told anyone else where I went." Anaya huffed; she began to walk off before Claire stopped her.

"You were really telling the truth?" Anaya nodded, making some of her tears fall to the ground. "Well then, tell us everything that happened." Anaya smiled and hugged her friend.

"Well it all started…" Anaya told her friends about how she had a tail and a pair of fox ears, she killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, now had a boyfriend in that world and had 'dated' Sasuke. She explained the medallion and the tattoo she got just before leaving.

"Wait, hold up. There is no way **you** have a tattoo." Claire said leaning against the wall. Anaya raised a delicate eyebrow. Looking around for teachers or other students, she lifted her school shirt and lowered her skirt a little to expose the fox.

"No fucking way!" both her friends came in close to see it better, Claire scratched at it.

"Well it isn't a fake."

"Of course it's not a fake." Anaya rolled her eyes and lowered her shirt back down. Amy grabbed Anaya's arm and pulled her down so she could sit beside her.

"Ok enough of that. Now who is cuter? Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba or Shikamaru?" Claire rolled her eyes.

"You know, she is still the Naruto freak she was before you left. I'm glad your back, now she has someone to talk to about the bloody show or in this case world who'll actually understand any of it."

"Oh shush you." Amy poked her tongue at Claire before turning to Anaya. "Well?"

"Oh, they are all very cute...though I didn't meet Neji or Shikamaru." Anaya smiled. _'At least I know she still Naruto crazy.'_ But to her no one could compare to her Gaara.

"No truthfully, who do you think is cuter? And I want an answer." Anaya stayed silent, but eventually spoke with a shy smiled on her face, looking at nothing.

"Truthfully…Gaara." Both Amy and Claire gave her a weird look.

"I'm not really paying attention to this, but he wasn't even a choice." Anaya blushed, before she could stop herself she spoke.

"Why would I think about them like that when…when I have an adorable red head?" Her friends' eyes went wide. _'Oh fuck! I didn't just say that!'_

"Anaya, you don't mean to tell us that Gaara; the demon of the sand, the emotionless, panda eyed psychopath, is your boyfriend?" Amy whispered as some girls walked past.

"What? He's the guy she said she snagged while there?" Claire was interested now, she had done a little research on the show and its characters just so she could understand a little of what Amy was raving on about every lunch while Anaya was _"missing"_, and this guy sounded kinda cool. Anaya nodded, this caused Amy to squeal in delight and hug her friend hard.

"You dog! Now you have some skill." Anaya could stop smiling.

"So can you explain to me how you are going to see him? You're in completely different worlds for crying out loud!" Claire crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall.

"Well, you know the medallion?" Claire nodded. "Well, I just travel between worlds and visit him." Amy then spoke up.

"There is only one problem Anaya, wouldn't you pass out every time you travel between worlds?" Anaya sighed in defeat.

"Too bad you can't just open a portal or doorway between the two worlds whenever you want instead of having to pass out every time." Claire thought out loud. _'Hmm.'_ Anaya thought to herself.

xXx

Near the end of the year, the girls' had a 3 day sleepover during the holidays. Through persuasion by her friends, Anaya and her friends spent the first day taking it in turns to look through the manual.

"Whoa, nice weapons." Amy was reading while Anaya showed off some of the weapons she somehow managed to bring back with her and keep hidden from her mother to Claire. Anaya had spread the weapons over her bed, the arsenal including her numerous kunai, senbon, scrolls; two small daggers that Kakashi had given to her before the mission and a small wakizashi Sasuke had given to her as a gift for becoming a Jounin.

Anaya and Claire got bored so decided to have an arm wrestle to pass the time, they had just begun when Amy jumped up and shouted.

"I FOUND IT!" Anaya used the distraction to beat Claire before quickly reading over the passage pointed out by Amy.

"Ok let's see… I have to touch those certain symbols and point it at a wall." She shrugged. "Seems easy enough; I also need to think about the place I want a door to open to." Claire looked hopefully at Anaya.

"Why don't you try now?" Anaya shrugged again before facing a wall, touching the required symbols she thought of the forests outside Konoha. The medallion became warm, before a red beam shot at her wall. A red oval appeared on the wall; on the other side was a forest, a path, and through a gap in the trees Konoha's giant gates could be seen.

"Cool!" Claire walked up and touched the 'door', causing it to ripple. A knock made them jump.

"Hey girls, it's time for dinner."

"Ok mum, we'll be right out." Anaya called, adding quickly, "Give me that book; I need to close it." Scanning over the page, she easily found what she was looking for. Handing the book back to Amy, Anaya touched another 2 symbols and the red oval disappeared.

After dinner, the girls had to take showers and neither of Anaya's friends wanted to miss seeing Anaya opening another portal, so they had to wait till they all were finished. Around 8 o'clock the girls took refuge within Anaya's room.

"Okay, so this time you are going to open a door in Gaara's office." Amy explained as she locked the door.

"I'm not sure about this. He is very busy being Kazekage, I'm sure he wouldn't have the time to chat." Anaya whispered. Claire put her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? You love this guy right?" Anaya nodded. "He loves you right?" another nod. "And you haven't seen each other in almost a year, right?" another nod. "Well I'm sure he'll give you all the time in the world." Anaya smiled.

"I guess you're right….you guys ready?" her friends nodded. Anaya faced the wall and made a portal to the Kazekage's office, hoping its owner would be there. When the red oval stopped rippling enough for them to be able to see through it, they saw the dark sandy office of the Kazekage but no Kazekage. Anaya sighed in defeat.

"Anaya, do you think we could go in for a few minutes and have a look around?" Amy pleaded; Claire rolled her eyes but was secretly hoping they could as well. Anaya shrugged.

"I guess its fine, just don't touch anything. I don't think he would appreciate people messing up his office." Anaya picked up the wakizashi she was showing Claire before, and then walked through the portal with her friends in tow.

xXx

When they had all made it through, Amy and Claire went to work looking around the small moon lit office, while Anaya just went over and sat on the couch that was against the wall. Claire turned back to her friend, to see her staring off into space; Claire touched Amy's shoulder and pointed at Anaya. Amy took a breath noticing the extra body parts attached to Anaya. The doorknob began to turn slightly causing Anaya to snap out of her daydream and leap in front of her friends, her wakizashi drawn. Though if whoever came through shot a jutsu at them, they'd have no chance.

"Stay near me." She murmured to her friends. The door opened and revealed a young red head, with sea foam green eyes surrounded in black that just screamed sorrow. The red head lifted his head, flipping the light switch, to see a brown haired girl with fox ears and tail swishing slowly, standing in front of two other girls, with a wakizashi drawn. His eyes went wide. Anaya took a look at her friends; they smiled urging her forward, before dropping her weapon and launching herself at the red head. Said boy eagerly caught her in his arms and swung her around.

"Gaara….oh Gaara….I've missed you so much." She murmured into his neck, her tail swishing back and forth madly. Pulling back from their hug, Gaara kissed her passionately, completely ignoring the two pairs of eyes watching everything.

"Same here Foxy…same here." He held her against his chest, not trusting his voice to say more, pleased with the soft purrs he could feel. It had been a difficult year; he risked his safety often, by going on high risk missions so he could kill things to release the stress. His siblings and the council disapproved of this, until he posed the question if would they prefer he kill civilians. They immediately agreed to his crazy demands.

A cough brought them back down to earth. Anaya turned in Gaara's arms, her tail curling around his robed leg, and introduced her friends.

"Ah…Gaara I would like you to meet my best friends, Amy and Claire." Gaara nodded to the girls and began nuzzling Anaya's neck.

"So how long are you here for?" He murmured against her neck. Anaya giggled, his breath was tickling her.

"Oi! Knock that off that tickles. I don't know. I can't stay too long otherwise mom will get worried."

"Makes sense." Gaara kept on nuzzling Anaya's neck, earning him more soft giggles from his little fox. When Gaara let her breathe, she turned to her friends who were staring at her and the boy holding her. Anaya tilted her dead, looking around puzzled.

"What? What's with the looks?" they pointed at her, Anaya's looked up at Gaara, who shrugged, and then she remembered the ears and tail. She wiggled her ears, tickling Gaara's chin, and shifted her tail so it moved through Gaara's robes.

"It feels strange having these again." She tugged on the ears gently.

"Well you definitely weren't lying when you said you had fox ears and a tail, plus having a cute red head for a boyfriend." Claire declared after a minute of silence, Gaara went red at the comment. A knock suddenly echoed through the room, Amy quickly poked her head through the portal. Another knock came then Amy pulled back.

"It's your mum! She's asking if she can come in."

"Quickly go back! We need to hide my ninja weapons! I left them on my bed." Anaya yelped, jumping out of Gaara's arms. Her friends ran back through the red oval, voicing a goodbye before disappearing. Just as Anaya was about to leave through the oval Gaara grabbed her hand.

"When will I see you again?" Anaya thought for a moment.

"How about same time next week, hmm?"

"That's fine." They shared another kiss before she disappeared through the portal.

xXx

The next morning Anaya's mother walked in on the girls talking about Anaya's boyfriend. Now her mother didn't mind that, what she did mind was the fact that her daughter had a tattoo on her hip. _'Now that I think about it, Anaya never came out of her room without a shirt that covered that area.'_ She thought before yelling.

"A TATTOO! When did you get this?" Anaya quickly hid it from view.

"Just before I got home. I wanted one." This was the truth.

"This boyfriend I'm hearing about-" Anaya looked at her mother in shock.

"You were listening in to my conversation with my friends? How dare you!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I can listen in on your conversations if I wish. " Anaya's friends had vacated the room, feeling they would only make it worse.

"This boyfriend of yours did he tell you to get it?"

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"I don't believe that. You would never get a tattoo; you were pressured into getting it."

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? I have always wanted one. I don't see why I came back, I should've known you would try and mould me back into your perfect daughter!" Anaya's voice was rising; her friends caught a look in her eyes and they swore they flashed red for a moment.

"I'm not trying to do that." Anaya turned to face her mother.

"OH YEAH? YOU WON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING I WANT TO DO. I GET TO DO FUCK ALL. I WANT TO GO TO PAINTBALL WITH MY FRIENDS, AND HAVE FUN. BUT YOU WON'T ALLOW ME. I HAVE TO FUCKING LEARN BULLSHIT LIKE HOW TO DANCE, SEW, SING AND COOK AND ALL THAT OTHER SHIT; I MUST ALWAYS HAVE PERFECT MARKS AND YET YOU LET BECK GOT TO PAINTBALL, AND YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF SHE GETS LOW MARKS."

"Watch your language young lady! That's not true, I care what marks both of you get and she can do that stuff."

"AND WHY CAN'T I? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?"

"No you're just not suited for that."

"AND WHY IS THAT?" Anaya was fuming. _'What is wrong with her? I just said I wanted to do all that stuff.'_

"Because you are a girl who can go far with that stuff."

"YOU DON'T PAY FUCKING ATTENTION TO ANYTHING! BECK CAN NATRUALLY SING AND WANTS TO SING, DANCE AND CAN DO MOST OF THE OTHER BULLSHIT YOU FORCE ME TO DO. SHE IS THE ONE WHO WANTS TO SING IN COMPETITIONS. I FUCKING NEVER WANTED TO DO ANY OF THE BULLSHIT YOU FORCE ME TO DO. I ONLY FUCKING DO IT MAKE YOU HAPPY, BUT TO DO THAT I MUST SUFFER!"

"You have changed, the Anaya I know would never say all that. You are forbidden to see any of your friends or that person you call a boyfriend, you will not do any out of school activities –"

"I DON'T DO ANY ANYWAY!"

"–and you will not get any of your pocket money for the next six months." Anaya stared at her mother.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I believe I just did. Amy, Claire, collect your stuff. I'm taking you home now."

"MUM! WE STILL HAVE ONE MORE NIGHT!" Anaya looked for help from her friends.

"Yes please, can we stay one more night?" Amy asked.

"No. Anaya's punishment starts as of now." Amy and Claire hung their heads in defeat; they quickly collected their stuff before muttering a 'sorry' and 'good luck' and leaving. Anaya screamed and slammed her door so hard the whole house shook. _'That bitch well she can't stop me from seeing Gaara.'_ She smirked. Anaya's eyes caught sight of something under her desk. Pulling it out, she saw it was a picture of her and her friends from the Naruto-verse. She stood in the centre with Gaara holding her around the waist, his head resting on her shoulder and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke around them. She smiled weakly, remembering that day; it was while they were in Suna. _'I could truly be myself there. I didn't have to do stupid singing and dancing lessons, I could just have fun. I should leave and live there.'_

"Yes, I'll do that!" she said jumping off her bed. _'Wait.'_ Anaya sat back down. _'I'll have to tell Gaara so he can organise somewhere for me to stay, and I should tell Amy and Claire.'_ Anaya quickly wrote a note. _'I'll send this to Gaara's office later.'  
_

xXx

Anaya refused to speak to her mother unless she absolutely had to; her grades fell causing another yell fest. Her friends told her to not to worry about it, that her mother would cool down eventually. But Anaya was determined to leave.

It didn't take long but after about a month of preparation the day had finally come. Sitting in her room with her stuff all packed she waited until it was 5pm, looking at the clock she made a portal to Gaara's office. Gaara strode into her room with a few ANBU following. At a nod they collected her belongings and took them back through the portal.

"Are you really sure about this?" Gaara murmured into her ear as Anaya pulled them into a hug.

"Positive." Anaya smiled, grabbing her love's hand she pulled them out of her world forever.

* * *

That's it! It over, finished, done. The fight with Anaya and her mother worked well when I originally wrote this chapter, however as I read over it again I kind of think it didn't quite run smoothly Oh well. Well Anaya has had fun and enjoyed showing herself to my readers, and I had fun telling her story. Please leave a review if you can spare a few seconds.


End file.
